Apparatuses such as these are known, for example, as X-ray recording devices. The radiation which is emitted from the X-ray source passes through the examination object and strikes the radiation receiver, which converts the radiation that is incident there to a local electrical charge. This charge represents a measure of the locally incident radiation. This electrical charge can be read line-by-line, that is to say in a defined reading direction, via a reading device. The signals which are detected and produced in the process are then processed to form a radiation image, which can be output on a monitor.
The radiation which is passed through the object can be distinguished by two radiation components. Firstly the primary radiation, which strikes the radiation receiver without being scattered by the object, and secondly the secondary radiation, referred to as scattered radiation, which is scattered in the object and then strikes the radiation receiver with a scattered incidence direction. This scattered radiation is disadvantageous, since it makes the image quality poorer.
It is known for scattered beam grids to be used in order to reduce the scattered radiation, and these grids are connected immediately upstream of the radiation receiver. A scattered beam grid of a normal type comprises a large number of linear absorption elements which are incorporated in a carrier material, as a rule thin lead absorption laminates, which absorb the scattered radiation. Thus, while the primary radiation passes through the scattered beam grid essentially without any impediment, the majority of the secondary radiation is absorbed by the scattered beam grid.
However, one disadvantage is the fact that the regularity of the arrangement of the absorption elements, which all run parallel to one another, and the fact that the stored charge is likewise read in a geometrically standard form, specifically line-by-line, makes it possible for so-called Moiré effects to occur. This is an interference phenomenon which has a disadvantageous effect on the quality of the radiation image that is produced.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,264 B1 relates to a digital, two-dimensional X-ray detector which can be moved to different positions in order to allow different X-ray protocols to be carried out. The system for positioning the digital detector comprises a detector which in turn comprises a digital X-ray detector arrangement and a scattered beam grid.
DE 101 47 949 A1 discloses a method for production and fitting of a collimator to a Gamma detector for nuclear medicine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,157 describes a device for production of X-ray records, in which a storage film is used as a radiation receiver for the production of X-ray records.